The present invention relates to medical devices for introducing catheters or the like into the cardiovascular system of the body.
Catheter introducers provide a conduit for passage of catheters and other medical devices, for example, guide wires, through the body flesh into a blood vessel or other body passage way. In a typical situation, when a catheter introducer is used, a guide wire is placed in the body to align the introducer within the main vein in which it is being placed. A dilator/introducer combination is then passed over the guide wire. Once the introducer has been advanced to its end position, the dilator and guide wire are removed, and then the catheter is passed down the introducer to its desired end position within the body of the patient.
Introducers are used in various organs of the body. For example, in the surgical removal of the gall bladder or cholecystectomy; i.e., a cholangiography catheter is placed into the cystic duct by means of the cholangiography catheter inserter described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,645. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,393 describes a medical device for introducing catheters or the like into blood vessels of the body. Flexible catheters used in the cardiovascular system, for example a guiding catheter of variable, operator-controlled flexibility to be used in the performance of a percutaneous translumenal coronary angioplast procedure is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,325 and 4,909,787, a guiding catheter of some complexity is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,748, and a guide which can be introduced into a narrow passage in a human or other animal body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,406.
However, none of the above noted catheters include a catheter guide system nor do any of the particular guides described incorporate features which place the catheter introducer within the coronary sinus of the cardiovascular system prior to the cardiac procedure to be performed within the body.